Forbidden Love
by AcrosstheMirror
Summary: Jasper resolveu fazer uma boa ação... para a pessoa errada. JasperxAlice One-shot


**Por mais que eu queira o Jasper (e todos os outros homens da família Cullen :x), tudo pertence à Stephenie Meyer. :)**

* * *

**Lauren POV**

Eu abaixei a cabeça e tentei afastar as lembranças ruins. Droga de escola. Se bem que ficar em casa não ia ajudar muito... Não mesmo.

Ouvi passos e me irritei. Quem resolveu estragar minha reflexão sobre a porcaria da minha vida? Relutante, levantei a cabeça e o vi sentado ali, a alguns metros de mim. Jasper Hale. Mas ele parecia tão... Triste? Tinha os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e a cabeça nas mãos. O tipo de imagem que quebra o coração de qualquer garota. Foi aí que me lembrei que ele era adotado. Será que ele se lembra dos seus pais? Será que é realmente feliz com os outros Cullen? Aonde será que ele viveu antes de se juntar a eles? Pelo menos ele conseguiu ficar junto com a irmã.

"Não vai pra casa?" – Ele perguntou sem emoção e sem me olhar, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

"Já que não tenho outra opção..." – Respondi no mesmo tom, fitando o nada.

Antes que ele pudesse me responder, um vento gelado pareceu me atravessar como uma infinita quantidade de agulhas e eu tremi.

"Toma, veste isso." - Eu ouvi sua voz mais perto de mim e me virei para olhá-lo. Sua blusa de manga comprida era apertada e não deixava nada para minha imaginação. Depois de uma breve discussão com a parte do meu cérebro que queria continuar contemplando seu corpo, obriguei-me a olhar de volta para o seu rosto.

"Não preciso que você sinta pena de mim." – Disse enquanto me levantava, só para descobrir que não fazia tanta diferença, porque mesmo assim ele ainda era bem mais alto que eu.

"Não tenho pena de você." – Ele parecia surpreso. Será que era verdade?

"Ah sim, sei." – Respondi simplesmente.

Resolvi ir para casa. Má idéia, só serviu para que eu descobrisse que meu carro havia quebrado. "_Ótimo, adoro andar!" - _Pensei, infeliz.

Menos de 20 passos depois, percebi que não andava sozinha. Virei-me e lá estava ele, lindo e leonino andando pouco atrás de mim. "O que você está fazendo?" Perguntei, perplexa.

"Levando você em casa" – Ele disse como se isso fosse óbvio até para uma criança. Talvez fosse.

"Você não precisa se dar ao trabalho."

"Eu devia ter dado ouvidos à Alice..." Ele murmurou para si mesmo.

"Alice? É a sua... Namorada, não é?" – É claro que alguém como Jasper Hale tinha uma namorada. Alice Cullen. E o pior é que ela era _perfeita._

Era baixa, mas cada curva era proporcional. Seu cabelo curto era como um complemento de seu rosto de fada. Sua voz era suave como sinos de vento e seu andar era como uma dança tão perfeita que fazia qualquer um parecer um ogro. Ele a amava. E eu tinha inveja dela.

"É, Alice é minha namorada..." – Ele me tirou do meio dos meus pensamentos com olhos sonhadores e um leve sorriso no rosto.

Virei-me para andar novamente e caí. "_Um tornozelo torcido, o presente do dia." _Sarcasmo pesado no pensamento. Algo me levantou do chão.

"Mas o que-?" Não consegui terminar a frase.

"Eu disse que ia te levar em casa e você não consegue andar." – Tom de coisa óbvia de novo. Não tive coragem de discutir.

Andamos (ou melhor, ele andou) em silêncio durante alguns minutos, até que eu vi o maldito carro branco. O carro em que meu pai beijava (e só Deus sabe mais o que) minha tia sem o conhecimento da minha mãe.

"Jasper! Me põe no chão!" – Eu quase gritei.

"Não."

"O que? Me põe no chão agora!"

"Não vale a pena, Lauren." Ele disse e eu me acalmei com o som do meu nome na sua voz melódica.

Jasper me colocou no chão e eu percebi que já havíamos chegado. Ocupei-me em reprimir o impulso de tirar um cacho louro que caía em sua testa e nem me lembrei de perguntar como ele sabia onde eu morava.

Porém, o segundo impulso foi tão forte que falhei em reprimi-lo.

Eu beijei Jasper Hale.

**Jasper POV**

"Lauren, o que você -?" Não consegui terminar a frase.

"É, hum, me desculpa, Jasper..." – Ela corou de um jeito que fez com que eu me lembrasse instantaneamente da Bella.

"Não, hãm, tudo bem. Acho que é melhor eu ir." – Eu me virei.

"Tchau!" Ela disse e eu não respondi. Não consegui encontrar a minha voz. Várias coisas passaram pela minha cabeça enquanto eu andava. Uma delas foi uma promessa que eu fiz à Alice há muitos anos atrás.

_Alice estava imóvel na grama enquanto contemplava a lua. _

_Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela por tempo suficiente para tentar ver o céu._

"_Eu te amo, Jazz." Ela disse, olhando pra mim com o sorriso mais lindo que eu já havia visto._

"_Eu também te amo, Alice." Retribuí o sorriso inconscientemente. Não conseguia acreditar como eu tinha sorte. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, eu tinha medo de que ela desaparecesse e que eu descobrisse que ela era uma ilusão._

"_Eu prometo que você vai ser a única pra mim, Alice. Prometo que você vai ser a única que eu vou beijar pelo resto da minha eternidade." Me senti imediatamente idiota. É lógico que ela sabia disso. Mas, em velocidade de vampiro, ela estava deitada encima de mim e rindo como uma criança. Não pude fazer nada além de rir com ela._

Eu nunca quebrei uma promessa que eu já tenha feito a ela. Até hoje. Se eu pudesse, teria ficado enjoado.

Resolvi correr. Eu queria olhar dentro dos olhos dela, ver e sentir a raiva. Eu merecia. Edward também não ia me perdoar, Alice era sua irmã preferida e ele não ia perdoar ninguém que a magoasse. Nem mesmo eu.

**Alice POV**

"Alice..." – Edward começou, cauteloso.

"Eu estou bem, Edward. Não foi uma decisão dele. O que eu sinto pelo Jazz não mudou. Ele não queria isso, a empurrou assim que os lábios dela tocaram os dele." – Eu tremi só de lembrar da minha visão. "O que não me impede de morrer de ódio daquela garota. Quem ela _pensa_ que é para beijar meu Jazz?" – Eu levantei, indignada.

"E essa é minha pequena Ally!" – Edward ria enquanto andava até o meu lado. "Talvez... A gente possa pensar em alguma coisa. Não gosto dos pensamentos do Newton sobre a Bella..." – Eu conhecia aquele olhar de estou-pensando-em-alguma-coisa-cruel.

"É, talvez." – Eu adorava os planos cruéis do Edward. Nós dois juntos éramos muito bons nisso.

"Ally. Eu comecei a ouvir os pensamentos do Jasper e ele parece bem perturbado. Vou deixar vocês dois conversarem sozinhos." – Ele deu um beijo na minha cabeça e entrou.

**Jasper POV**

Eu me aproximei da casa e lá estava ela. Eu esperei a raiva, a decepção, esperei que ela me odiasse. Mas, ao invés disso, tudo o que eu senti foi amor. O amor dela me atingia como nada mais faria.

"Ally..." – Eu comecei sem jeito, mas ela colocou um dedo nos meus lábios.

"Eu sei, Jazz." – Ela me abraçou. – "Eu não sinto raiva de você."

"Mas Ally. Eu quebrei a promessa que eu te fiz. Você devia me odiar, gritar e fazer mais sei lá o que!"

"Eu não vou gritar com você, Jazz" – Ela riu. "Você não planejou nada, a culpa não foi sua. Além do mais, você a empurrou, não foi?"

"Foi, mas -"

"Sem mas, Jazz. Eu te amo e vou ficar com você para sempre." – Ela disse em tom de fim de conversa.

"Você começou a ficar irritada. O que foi?" – Eu perguntei. Eu ainda sentia o amor dela, mas sua irritação crescia.

"Quem aquela garota pensa que é para beijar o meu marido?" Ela disse, se afastando um passo de mim e cruzando os braços. "O que ela estava pensando?" – Eu ri e ela me olhou.

**Alice POV**

"Você fica linda quando está irritada" – Jasper me disse, rindo.

"_Pode ser," _Eu pensei _"mas Lauren Mallory e Mike Newton ainda vão aprender que não se mexe com o amor da vida de nenhum Cullen. Certo, Edward?" _Eu sorri, e ouvi a risada baixa de Edward junto com a música preferida da Esme que ele tocava no piano.

* * *

**Viajei na história mesmo. u_u HAIOSHAIOSHOA**

**E colocar o Edward ali foi mais forte do que eu. :P~ **


End file.
